


Peace and Fire

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Poems for Lilith [2]
Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Developing Powers, Elemental Magic, Fire, First witch, First woman - Freeform, Home, Peace, Poetry, Quiet, calm, flames, the Wastes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Series: Poems for Lilith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876306
Kudos: 5





	Peace and Fire

After wandering the wasteland for days

Lilith found herself at the bottom of a cliff

High up the rock wall, she could see what looked like a cave

So she decided to climb it and see for herself

After a perilous ascension, and almost falling back down a few times

She finally reached her destination

The cave was vast, her eyes couldn’t see how deep into the mountain it went

She sat down on the stone, cool surface to take her breath

She looked out at the landscape

In complete awe of what she saw before her

The plain reaching the horizon

Farther than the eye could see

Nothing grew here

Everything was dry, desolate, dead

But she felt alive here

This was where she felt at peace

At home

She stayed there, sitting on the ground, for what felt like hours

Appreciating the complete calm and quiet of the place

Thunder rolled in the distance, she loved that sound

Evidence of the forces of Nature

Rain started to fall, and she breathed in the pleasantly humid air

The sun was setting, and she decided she should start a fire to keep herself warm through the night

She gathered some sticks and branches that were scattered around the cave

And found two stones she thought she could strike together to conjure a flame

She exhaled and the fire roared to life

She leapt back, confused and afraid

How had this happened?

She didn’t know, and didn’t question it further for now

Exhaustion washed over her and she laid down on the ground, letting herself be enveloped in the heat of the flames

Little did she know, magic had already started flowing through her veins


End file.
